


The Indecency of Courage

by Sewerreptile



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Blinky is also technically there but not really, Canonical Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Kanjigars final thoughts before he becomes rubble, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sewerreptile/pseuds/Sewerreptile
Summary: The searing of sunlight on his shoulder was the first time Kanjigar realized that he would not see another sunrise.“There is nowhere left for you to run, Trollhunter.” Bular’s voice was dreadfully calm, knowing he would be the victor as the Trollhunter’s resolve weakened. He offered a last mercy. “Give me the amulet.”Kanjigar ran.
Relationships: Draal & Kanjigar (Tales of Arcadia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Indecency of Courage

The searing of sunlight on his shoulder was the first time Kanjigar realized that he would not see another sunrise. 

The bright gleam on his armor hissed, his living stone seizing up. He allowed it to distract him, letting down his guard long enough for Bular to rear his legs back and deliver a forceful kick to the Trollhunter’s chest. Kanjigar slid to a halt, Daylight flying from his hand and skidding to a halt in the asphalt bathed in sun. Already, Bular was again approaching him. The champion clambered toward the edge of the shadow, groaning in pain as his hand darted into the treacherous light to retrieve his sword. Even as he regained his footing, Bular approached with a dangerous glint in his eye.

The amulet’s light wavered, and Kanjigar’s fears were confirmed. 

“There is nowhere left for you to run, Trollhunter.” Bular’s voice was dreadfully calm, knowing he would be the victor as the Trollhunter’s resolve weakened. He offered a last mercy. “Give me the amulet.”

Kanjigar ran.

He battled to the other side of the bridge - all he needed was to reach the light. The mortal enemy of his kind, his certain end: that would be the saving grace of the amulet, and trollkind by extension. Bular didn’t make it easy, chasing after him, opposing him every turn. Kanjigar cursed his own preoccupation with his rapidly arriving fate. How long could he have prevented his own destruction if he merely took the time to focus on the fight? He’d always imposed to Blinkous that the most important rule of being the Trollhunter was being afraid, but as he rushed towards his imminent demise he could only think of how he’d broken it.

_Don’t let him be like me_ , he wished silently to whatever power might hear him. _Don’t let my son inherit my arrogance. Let him be afraid._

Draal could finish the fight. He could take up the mantle when Kanjigar was gone; avenge him and destroy The Skullcrusher’s heir. But could he be afraid? Could he fear his own death and Kanjigar had not, and in that fear live?

_Please,_ begged a troll who had never begged in his life, _Please let him live._

The wind was forced from his chest as Bular slammed into him, pinning him to the supports of the bridge mere inches away from the creeping sun. Daylight flew from his grasp and embedded itself into the concrete. Just as quickly, the sword disappeared entirely, leaving Kanjigar with an unshakable and frightful sense of finality. He was pressed closer to the light, and from below he could hear the familiar and fearful gasp of a friend beneath him.

Blinkous. He must have heard the thunderous fight from Trollmarket below. From the drain pipe below he could just make out six terrified eyes and four hands grasped tightly on the metal grate. At least someone would bear witness to his end, ensure Draal that he’d never meant to leave him all alone. _Let him forgive me._

Bular let out a dry, victorious laugh. “It all ends here.”

He pushed Kanjigar into the sun, and the Trollhunter screamed in agony as the encroaching day seared his flesh into stone. The terrible claw of his enemy came down, grasping for the amulet. Kanjigar forced the hand away, up and into the sun. Bular screeched and pulled back from the fight to cradle his new wound. Pulling forth what little strength he had left, Kanjigar stood.

“It’s me or the sun.” Bular snarled, pulling his blades from their holster. “Either way, you’re doomed.”

Kanjigar, for a third and final time, knew this was the end. The heat of the sun did not feel blistering and cruel on his back, but rather comfortingly warm. It may be his death, but it would save them all in the end. 

“No.” He assured, stepping closer to the edge, the metal of his armor beginning to hiss in the light. “The amulet will find a new champion. He will stop you - and your master.”

_Not Draal. Don’t let it be Draal._

“I may end, but the fight will not.”

Bular realized his arrogance too late. Kanjigar stepped into the sunlight, arms folded over his chest to keep the amulet safe. The brute rushed for him, but he was safely over the edge. Falling.

_Please. Anyone but him. Anyone but my son._

**Author's Note:**

> With the final season of Tales of Arcadia out and the movie on its way, I feel confident enough to start creating content without running the risk of becoming canon non-complaint. So here's my very first taste of Trollhunters works! I'm sure there will be more to follow. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, I'd love to get some feedback on it!


End file.
